Fate of the Avenger
by Tuli-Susi
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only Avenger in history. What happened to the others? and will he share the same fate? SasuNeji if you want to see it, friendship. rated for implied charachter deaths. oneshot


**A/N: **uhhh...i had this idea...but it didn't really turn out the way I wanted...and I'm too lazy too re-do it at 0250. i should get to sleep...i have class 2morrow...ohh, this is my 2nd Naruto fic, but 1st posted, the other ones kinda all over the place right now...i know the plot line, the middle and ending...i just have to write it...and think up an intro...

**Warnings:** implied character death. umm...NejiSasu if you want to see it that way. I wasn't really able to see much Naruto, so I don't know the timeline and I guess the characters are OOC...i guess...

**Disclaimer:** i already said I have no idea what's going on...

* * *

**Fate of the Avenger**

Neji tilted his face up towards the dark sky. The Hyuuga heir was remembering the conversations he had had with both Sasuke and Kakashi. He remembered that he finally understood the young Uchiha.

* * *

"Why did you do that to her?" Sasuke looked at Neji.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Neji inwardly cringed. The Uchiha was right. Damn him.

"I just saw her yelling at you and storm off crying."

"It's also wrong to lie." Neji blinked. 'How-'

"You were here before she was Hyuuga. Why?" Neji's jaw dropped slightly. 'He sensed me? How? And why didn't he say anything?' the white eyed teen decided to ask.

"If you knew I was there all this time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought you were passing through at first. When you didn't move, I would've said something. Then Sakura came and demanded my attention. You know the rest. Silence filled the glade. Sasuke seemed perfectly happy and content – not that you could tell – but the other boy wasn't so comfortable." Neji fidgeted. He couldn't stand the silence.

"You never answered my question."

"Hn."

"What did you do to make Sakura yell at you. Actually, what did you do to make her hate you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What's it to you?"

"She's a friend, and I'm curious. Sasuke got a look on his eyes. "

"It's better is she hates me". If _everyone_ hates me. Neji ignored the thinly veiled threat in the other boy's tone.

"Why?"

"Gaddamnit Hyuuga? What's with the questions? "

"Just answer me!"

"I'm an avenger."

"…aand…?" Sasuke growled. Was Neji really this clueless? Apparently so…he'd have to spell it out for the Hyuuga.

"Do you know how many avengers are currently living happily?" Neji blinked. 'What a weird question. Maybe he's trying to throw me off track. I think I'll take his bait…'

"Yes." Sasuke chuckled grimly.

"Lying again Neji, where did you pick you pick up those bad manners from?" How did he-

"How did you-?" The teen stuttered. Sasuke lost all trace of warmth in his presence. Orochimaru. "You're asking yourself how I knew, right?" Neji nodded, it was all he could do. "If you _did_ know, you wouldn't ask." With that, the Raven was gone.

* * *

"Umm, h-hey Kakashi-sensei…"

"Neji Hyuuga? To what do I owe the pleasure?" The corner's of Kakashi's eyes crinkled. The young teen surmised that the older man was smiling and he could proceed.

"I, I need to ask you a question…" the copy-nin only nodded, still confused as to why the heir to the Hyuuga clan wanted to ask _him_ a question

"Umm…sure thing Neji…but, mind if I ask _you_ something in return?"

"Uhh…sure…" Neji swallowed, but calmed himself, thinking of Sasuke. Neji had said it was all right for the sensei to ask questions…he never said anything about _answering_ them…

"I want to know why you came to me instead of Gai-sensei, your own teacher. Neji." blinked. Why? That was an easy question. All he had to do was ask Kakashi the carefully planned thought and then the grey-haired man would understand. The young Hyuuga took a deep breath in preparation. Then he looked Kakashi in the eye.

"How many avengers do you know that are living normal lives?" despite his wishes, his body had reacted to the statement. His eyes were closed tight, his fists clenched and his entire body tensed. When he heard Kakashi's sudden intake of breath, he forced his body to relax and opened his eyes. The copy-nin was staring in shock.

"You ran into Sasuke, didn't you?" Neji nodded and felt the need to explain.

"I met up with him, bugged him about his attitude problem. Then we went our separate ways." Kakashi nodded slowly in comprehension. "Well?"

"None"

"What?"

"What I said, none."

"How can _none_ be alive? There has to be at least one! Maybe-"

"Listen up Hyuuga." Kakashi suddenly snapped. "Think about what it means to be an avenger. You give up _everything_ you know. You follow only the one person or group of people that you hate. The hate consumes you, you can't think of anything else. That is the only emotion a body will allow itself to feel. _Nothing_ else. No joy, no laughter, no compassion…no sadness…and that _is_ what Sasuke feels. An avenger will usually give up all his loved one to pursue his goal. Everything he has ever known. The life that he led before. He gives it up and forgets about it. Sasuke has done that. Few choose the path of an avenger. Some people think they have, but they are mistaken. Very few can achieve this level of total obsession. The level where every spare moment is used in being tuned against the person who hated them. Needing revenge, closure. I lost my family when I was young too. I didn't end up like Sasuke, why not? Because I didn't hear my mother's dying shrieks. I didn't look into my father's dead eyes. I didn't see the blood flow from their bodies. It was no-one's fault. So I couldn't blame anyone. Sasuke has someone to blame, so he does.

Understand this though Hyuuga. The avenger is not the greatest fighter. Usually they will go up against hardened criminals who will do anything and everything to win. The avenger's judgement is clouded due to hate. It gives their opponent an immediate advantage. That's why so few avenger's are successful. _That's_ why so few choose this path."

Neji's throat was dry.

"H-how many?" he croaked. "How many were successful?"

"In recorded History," Kakashi's eyes were sad. "Only one has survived." Neji gasped involuntarily.

"What…what happened to him?"

"A few weeks after…someone came to him and asked him what it was like. The guy meant what it like was to make the record books. But this avenger, he freaked out. He started ranting on about hatred and everything else I just told you. When he was done, he stared around at his audience." Neji was spellbound. "He looked in each person's eyes. He then picked up a sword, announced that he had nothing to live for and killed himself."

The Hyuuga blanched at these words. Killed himself?

"Why?"

"As he said," responded Kakashi. "He had completed his task in life. He didn't know what to do next."

"So," began Neji. "An avenger…is basically a suicide mission that's more than doomed to fail from the very start? Kakashi nodded. Neji shook his head. "But why, Sasuke?"

"What does he have to live for?" Neji raised his head and looked at the sensei.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke, what does he have to live for? He has no family. His entire clan lies dead. He trusts no-one,. Not after his own brother betrayed him. What else could he do? He was angry and seeking revenge." Neji nodded. He continued to look at the Sensei. In turn, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in silent query.

"You know probably know Sasuke the best, Kakashi. And you understand the extended limit of Itachi's power. What are Sasuke's chances?"

"Bad."

"You mean…"

"There will be a confrontation between the Uchiha brothers soon. It's been too long. Sasuke will die before his 25th birthday. By his hand or his brother's. I foresee the end of the Uchiha clan, their bloodline will be wiped from this Earth."

* * *

Yes, he finally understood Sasuke Uchiha. He understood the reasoning, the twisted logic behind his actions. And sometimes, the white-eyed boy had agreed. Sasuke wasn't cruel, not really. He had to be cruel to be kind. Too bad his plan never worked.

Neji Hyuuga looked sadly at the gravestone. He was in the cemetery. All the headstones bore the same name 'Uchiha'. Hundreds of them. Over 200 had been dug over a matter of days. The Uchiha massacre. Before him was one more grave. The last one. And two bodies lay there. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Brothers till the end. They died at the same time. Close together, as if in agreement. He remembered that moment. The attacks suddenly stopping, the two brothers walking towards each other, calm expressions on their faces. They buried their kunai in each other's hearts, their hands never leaving the handles. Kakashi had been right. The Uchiha bloodline was gone from the Earth. Kakashi the copy-nin was the last person to ever bear the sharingan. And he never used it.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm...not a good one, may revise it sometime. I'm just really hooked on Sasuke dying...so, tell me what you want, and I will GLADLY accept flames...really not liking this fic...too choppy...needs **a lot** of work.


End file.
